Despite amazing advances in technology, audio recording systems in modern times tend to be resource-heavy, confusing and cumbersome to use. Audio files tend to grow large very quickly and so consume precious computer storage. Frequently, really good audio is missed because the collection system is off. But when left on, the audio collection files become large and unwieldy. Large files are expensive in terms of processing and sending. Signal processing of audio data may also be needed, and tends to be expensive in terms of required processing capability and power consumed during processing. Large files are time-consuming to review and edit. Most audio data that is collected is not very interesting. Although computerized devices have been capable of audio capture for decades, it is very rare for personal audio to be collected or shared. Though audio is treasured, most people don't have a library of audio from their dearest people. Often loved-ones will cling to a last message that was left on a missed call recording-machine, because there is very little other audio that has been collected.